MEMS microphones (i.e., microelectromechanical system microphones) typically are secured within the interior chamber of a package to protect them from the exterior environment. An integrated circuit chip, typically mounted within the interior chamber and having active circuit elements, processes electrical signals to and from the microphone. One or more apertures through some portion of the package permit acoustic signals to reach the microphone. Receipt of the acoustic signal causes the microphone, with its corresponding integrated circuit chip, to produce an electronic signal representing the acoustic qualities of the received signal.
Since they are exposed to the exterior environment through their apertures(s), MEMS microphones often are subject to high pressure events that can damage their fragile microstructure.